Your Turn
by Latishiante1001
Summary: Continuation of 'You Loved It,' except this time, it's the other Dean's turn.


Day 4: Spanking | Mirror Sex | **Spit Roasting** | Dacryphilia (Crying)

* * *

The first thing Dean notices as he wakes up is that his body isn't squished between two large men, one of which, a man that looked exactly like him and the other, like the man he realizes he loves.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed and pulling on a pair of boxers, Dean walks through the house, looking for the two men that made him feel good.

 _Really_ good.

"Cas! Dean! Or, other me! What the hell do I even call you?!" Dean calls.

"You can still call me Dean, Dean." Endverse!Dean answers, walking through the door and, of course, Cas is right behind him.

"It's just weird saying my, our, name and be calling someone else."

"Well, not _really_ someone else." Cas says, not-so-subtly looking at Dean in boxers.

"You know what I mean."

"You're right, it is weird. But this whole situation is weird, so..."

"Not wrong there." Dean agrees, nodding his head. After that, an awkward silence falls over the room. Cas is, of course, the one to break it.

"Well, this is awkward. How about we take this weird situation and turn it into a good weird situation?" Cas suggests, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Does he always propose sex as a solution to everything?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, pretty much. That or drugs or alcohol." Endverse!Dean answers, quickly. A little too quickly to know Cas has does that a lot without being there almost every time.

"You twins agreeing or what?" Cas asks impatiently.

"I'm down." Endverse!Dean agrees, again, a little too quickly.

"Why not? But you," Dean points at his lookalike, "and I are switching."

"I'm not down."

"What? Why?" Dean asks. "I let you do the same to me! How is this any different?"

"You got here from a different time, you needed some stress relief." Endverse!Dean reasons, shrugging.

"What? And you don't? You're the leader of these people in an apocalyptic world! How the hell is my situation any more stressful than yours?"

"He's got a point, beautiful." Cas interjects. "You know sex is always a good stress reliever for you."

"So you're on his side now?" Endverse!Dean asks unbelievably.

"Technically, I'm on both of your sides," Cas jokes, laughing. "Sorry, sorry. And no, I'm just saying that you deserve some stress relief too."

"No! It's not happening, I'm not doing it." Endverse!Dean argues, walking away. "Have fun you two!"

Cas sighs before walking and grabbing first Dean's hand and then Endverse!Dean's hand in the other and walking towards the bedroom, "Yes you are."

Endverse!Dean tries tugging away but Cas has an iron grip on his arm, "Come on, Cas! You're not gonna force me! That's not you."

"It's definitely not me," Cas agrees, closing the door behind them when they get in the bedroom. Cas turns towards Endverse!Dean and tells him, "You're going to give in," before placing his hands on Endverse!Dean's face and kissing him.

He puts up a bit of a struggle before melting into the kiss, placing his hands on Cas' face.

Like before, Dean finds this view extremely arousing. Turning around, Dean walks over to the chair and sits down, more than willing to watch for a bit.

Cas catches his movement and pulls back to ask, "You're not joining in?"

"Oh, I will. It's just I figured I would watch for a bit while you get my doppelgänger to give in." Dean answers, looking a little to intently at Cas' beautiful lips.

"Alright, but don't hold out too long," Cas tells Dean before going back to kissing _his_ Dean. The two continue to kiss, completely forgetting about Dean as they lose themselves in the kiss, in each other.

Cas starts to tug at Endverse!Dean's shirt before he takes a hint and they both break apart to take their clothes off. They then collapse onto the bed, naked, back in a lip lock that God himself couldn't pry them out of.

Cas moves his hand down to take Dean in hand, moving slowly over it, driving Dean crazy.

"Damn it, Cas. Stop teasing!"

"Oh, sweetheart, I haven't even started. Plus, we wouldn't want you to finish before our guest gets a taste of you now would we?" Cas answers, still moving his hand as slow as ever.

Apparently, Endverse!Dean got too fed up to wait any longer and decided to take things into his own hands. Dean flipped them so Cas was on his back and he was above the former-angel.

"Oh, we're playing like that, are we? Alright, I'll bite," Cas says smugly.

"I know you will," Endverse!Dean snarks, making Cas chuckle.

"You love it," Cas says before smirking and flipping them with ease so their positions were reversed. Endverse!Dean's eyes widen in arousal and surprise as these were the moments when he forgets that Cas isn't an angel anymore. "You're always surprised by that."

"What can I say? Your strength surprises me sometimes." Endverse!Dean says, shrugging.

Cas doesn't answer with words, just surges forward to press his lips against Dean's with the intention of melting him even farther.

Using all his tricks, it doesn't take long for Cas to get his Dean to become a beautiful, pliant, moaning mess. With his right hand, he motions behind him for Dean to come into the action.

Dean notices and takes off his clothes before going over to the bed and getting on the left side of Cas, laying next to his lookalike. Cas opens his eyes and locks eyes with Dean before giving him a motion to take over the kiss with his eyes. Dean nods and moves closer. Cas lifts his head slowly, away from Endverse!Dean's lips and Dean moves forward to lock lips with himself.

Endverse!Dean's eyes fly open and he goes rigid at the change before Dean slides his hand into his hair and tugs a bit, making him relax again.

"Good, good. Fuck, have I mentioned how hot that is?" Cas asks, feeling himself get harder at the sight. Endverse!Dean smacks his arm for the comment. "It is!"

Dean chuckles into the kiss, muttering just for his doppelgänger to hear, "He loves this way too much."

"Mhm," Endverse!Dean hums, chasing Dean's lips. "It's a little scary."

That makes Dean laugh before he moans as his twin's hand moved up to rub at his nipple. Dean decides to do the same, moving his hand to Endverse!Dean's chest. The action makes them both moan as Endverse!Dean moaned at the pleasure and clenched his hand that was on Dean's nipple a little harder.

While the two were playing with each other, Cas grabbed the lube and moved into position to stretch his fearless leader. Pouring some of the lube on a few of his fingers, Cas moves his hand towards his Dean's entrance.

Endverse!Dean moans and jerks his hips up as he feels a finger sliding deep into him. Dean looks down and sees Cas fingering his double.

"Hey! I wanted to do that!"

"Well, you two were busy. Come here and do it then." Cas says sassily, sliding his finger out of Dean.

Dean gives a deep kiss to his double before moving down, taking the lube from Cas.

"You better be careful down there, me!" Endverse!Dean tells his doppelgänger before he's shut up as Cas claims his lips.

Dean pours some of the lube onto his finger before sliding one into his twin. "God, you're tight. Was I this tight last night?"

"Tighter. I'm guessing it's 'cause we didn't do this often in your time." Endverse!Dean answers, moaning. "Like you said last night, I'm not gonna break. You know your boundaries..."

Dean slides another finger into his lookalike, searching for that special bundle of nerves. He knows he found it when his twin shudders when his finger brushes across it. Smirking, Dean slides his fingers out before slamming them back in, hitting his doppelgänger's prostate dead on.

"Fuck!" Endverse!Dean cries out, breaking the kiss as he throws his head back. "Oh god. Please, do that again."

Dean hits it again, the reaction from his twin the same, if not better. Dean slides another finger, feeling his doppelgänger stretch around his fingers. An idea pops into his head.

"Hey, me, you okay with me doing what you did to me last night?"

There's a moment of hesitation before Endverse!Dean says, "Yeah, just-"

"-be careful. I know. I wouldn't do anything to you that I wouldn't do to myself." Dean finishes, sliding another finger into his twin.

"Oh god. That feels so good," Endverse!Dean moans, his upper body writhing on the bed.

"Can you tell that your future self likes the stretch?" Cas asks, smirking.

"Figured he, I, would since I do too." Dean replies, spreading his fingers apart. His twin's breath hitches on a moan.

"Please! Make me stretch! I need it _so_ bad! Dean, please! Ah fuck!" Endverse!Dean begs before crying out as Dean bends his thumb and slowly slides his fist into his twin. "Oh god. I- I can't! I can't do it."

"Shh, shh. Look at me. Dean, open your eyes and look at me," Cas comforts and doesn't continue until he's looking into Dean's beautiful green eyes. "You can take it, I know you can."

Endverse!Dean gasps as the widest part of Dean's fist slides into him. "Fuck, that feels so good. God, the _stretch._ I had no idea this felt this good."

"Wait, you've never done this before?" Dean asks, surprised.

"No."

Suddenly, Cas starts chuckling. When asked by Dean as to what was so funny, he replied, "The both of you were the first ones to fist each other's asses."

"Well that's a hell of an experience." Endverse!Dean says.

"Tell me about it." Dean agrees, twisting his hand. Endverse!Dean gasps, moving down to push himself farther onto the hand inside of him.

"Oh god, this is too much. I'm gonna come soon if we... _fuck_... keep doing this," Endverse!Dean warns, moaning as he feels himself coming closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Well then, we might want to move on and I have an idea as to where to go with this..." Cas agrees, smirking.

"I don't like that look, Cas." Endverse!Dean says, wary.

"When you two are done, I want you to get on your hands and knees." Cas explains.

Before Endverse!Dean can say anything, he cries out as Dean thrusts his hand into him one last time before slowly pulling his hand out. "W- Why do you want me on my hand and knees?"

"You'll see, now do it." Cas says vaguely. Endverse!Dean turns onto his stomach before lifting himself up on his hands and knees. Cas moves in front of him and motions for Dean to go behind his twin, which he does. "You're gonna blow me while past you is going to fuck you."

Instead of the groaning and protesting that Cas expected, his Dean moans and nods his head, "Yes, please."

Cas smiles before placing his cock right at his Dean's perfectly kiss bitten lips. Leaning his head back on a moan as Dean takes his cock in his mouth, Cas places a hand in Dean's hair.

"God, that's hot but weird at the same time. What is my life now, I'm getting turned on while watching myself suck Cas' dick." Dean mutters under his breath. "You ready, Dean?"

Endverse!Dean nods his head as best he could in his position. Dean takes himself in hand before placing himself at his twin's entrance and thrusting in, making them both moan.

Endverse!Dean pulls off just to say, "God, that feels good but you might wanna hurry. I'm not gonna last long," before taking Cas' cock back into his mouth.

Dean smirks before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, forcing his doppelgänger to take Cas in deeper. Starting a hard, fast pace, Dean begins to fuck...well, himself. "Damn, you feel good."

Dean's thrusts started a vicious cycle as his thrusts made his twin moan and force himself farther onto Cas' cock which made Cas moan and grip his Dean's hair tighter which made Endverse!Dean clench tighter around his twin. It just kept going and going for what felt like hours until the three men felt themselves about to fall over the edge.

Endverse!Dean moans louder before whimpering and crying out around Cas' cock as he comes hard, shooting come onto the bed sheets below him. The vibrations around Cas' cock made him yell his lover's name as he shoots down his Dean's throat, who greedily took every drop. Dean thrusts a few more times before shouting his own name, which was weird in itself, as he came deep inside himself, which was also weird.

Both Cas and Dean pulled out of the man between them before laying themselves on both sides of him.

"That was amazing." Endverse!Dean says quietly, on the edge of sleep.

"That it was." Cas agrees, closing his eyes.

Dean hummed his affirmative before falling to sleep next to himself and a form of the man he loved. God, this situation is weird.


End file.
